The Break Up
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: At 8 years old, Blaze receives the news that she and her family are moving. To make matters worse Silver breaks up with her after hearing this news. Blaze tries to stay strong with the help of a special friend.
1. Chapter 1

As told by Blaze:

It was in the summer and I was 8 years old at the time. I was sitting on the edge of the dock watching the water pass by. It was an amazing moment for me. Not only because of how clear the water was and how blue the sky was but it was mainly because I got to live this moment with my boyfriend, Silver. He took me to this wonderful place because it was one of his favorite hangouts. We sat there, with Silver's arm around me, gazing at the water. It was truly... amazing...

"This is beautiful, Silver" I said.

He turned to me and gave me a big smile. "I'm glad you like it. I was thinking of you when I was here yesterday".

I look at the sun, which I saw was halfway down. So it means it's almost dawn. I feel that it is time for me to go, but... I don't want to leave here...

"Hey, I think we should get going, babe" Silver said.

He got up and took my hand to help me stand up. We both started to walk to my house, holding hands, laughing. All just having fun. At my door step is where we embraced. I gave him a kiss on his hand and he gave me on my forehead.

"So... I...I...I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Silver. "You know, I... I wish I could see you all the time".

He took my hand and placed it on the side of his face. "But, most of the time, you are busy"

Of course I was. I think he forgot that I am next in line for the throne (after my mother) and as princess; it is my duty to protect the Sol Emeralds from those who seek their powers for destruction. Because of this duty, I am isolated from my friends, the outside world and yes, Silver. My role is very important to me... but so is Silver. He's right... I hardly do see him.

"Silver, I understand... and I can't make any promises, but I will try to see you" I told him.

He tightened the embrace as I tighten my grip. We stood there for 5 minutes... just hugging and doing a little bit of rocking back and forth. I felt as if I were about to cry... because I know inside, he is holding me close to him because he might not see me until next month out of the year, or even more.

All was going good... until an annoying, deep, manly voice calling out "Blaaazzzeyyyy!!!"

We broke the embrace and I look only to see Mephiles running towards me.

"Hey Blazey! The circus is in town and they are having people jump in a ring of fire! You sooooo have to see it!" Mephiles said excitedly.

I really don't want to go to the circus, especially not with... Mephiles! He's annoying and he talks alot.

"Sorry Meph, no can do. I... I have to do something important tonight" I said.

After hearing that, he started to stomp his feet... like a troll. "But I want a friend to go with me!!" he whined.

"Meph... calm down. First off, the circus doesn't arrive until tomorrow and second of all, since Silver and I are hanging tomorrow, you can come with us as well" I reasoned.

Mephiles ran to us and put his arms around us for a 'group hug'. "Ohh thank you! I knew I can count on my best friends!"

I felt my face getting hotter and hotter by the minute and breathing air became scarce. "Meph... stop breaking us in half?"

He broke the hug and apologized. "Well... see ya laters, Blazey wazey!"

Mephiles ran down the street into the evening. I don't want to admit it, but I am glad Mephiles has left. Now I can talk to Silver some more. But... that was all interrupted... again, but this time, by someone of importance (not to say that Mephilies wasn't important but, you get what I mean), my mother. My mom peeked her head out the window.

"Blaze!, it's time for dinner! Why don't you invite Silver over?" mom said.

Silver and I smiled at each other and we both ran into the house to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

At the dinner table, I was nervous. Don't know why... but I was. Silver kept glancing over at me and it makes me wonder... is he okay? Is there something he needs to tell me? Is he sick? All those and many other questions were flooding my mind as I glace over at him. I can see him, twirling his noodle around on his plate.

"Silver, are you full?" mom asked.

"Yeah, about that, may I be excused?" Silver asked in a somber tone.

Mom nodded and Silver left the table. She looked at me as if she wanted to tell me something... and boy, was I right!

"Blaze.. I got news for you" mom said. "We are moving to a better house, in a new town".

When I heard the words 'we are moving', my world just fell apart. Silver... I already have put most of our past plans off because of my responsibilities... but to move to a different place?

"But mom... then Silver might not see me again..." I whined.

Mom came over to my side of the table and sat by me.

"Blaze... this is a new start for us. I finally got a better job and the attitude towards us 'misfits' is much better. You'll make alot of new friends. And let me tell you something... if Silver really loved you, distance wouldn't matter to him" mom reasoned.

All that was nice... but hearing that last line from mom really made me smile. His love for me is strong, I know it is... and I am not assuming... I know distance wouldn't matter. I shouldn't! But... I still had to break the news to him.

After we cleaned the table, I went to my bedroom and I see Silver, sitting on my bed. I ran to him a give him a big hug. I can tell he was glad that I did that as he began to bury his head in my shoulders. The moment was perfect... so much, I didn't want to do something stupid to ruin it. But, I need to tell him!!

"Silver... I have some bad news" I started.

Silver lifted his head and widen his eyes. "Y-y-yes babe?".

"I-I-I am moving tomorrow night... to another town" I said sadly.

He widened his eyes more and he looked as if he was about to cry. "That means.. I might not see you..."

I nodded my head. Silver held me tighter and he cried. We both cried together. As we both got into bed, Silver pulled me closer to him as he tightened his arms around me. This might be it, and I better enjoy this gesture as I can, because I have a gut feeling that I might not have a boyfriend after tomorrow night. From there, I fall into a peaceful slumber.

It's 5:00 AM... and I wake up to rocks hitting my window. Being careful not to wake Silver, I quietly got out of bed and tip toed over to the window. I opened my window, only to discover that nobody was there. I looked around again and no one was in sight, not even a shadow. As I was getting ready to close my window, I see a note hanging from the hinges. I grabbed the note and close the window.

In the note, was a pack of gum and a flower. I began to read the note and it reads:

_Dearest Blazey,_

_I sit here, early in the morning, writing this note for you, to express my love. I have always admired you but seeing that you have a partner scares me. I might never have a chance with you, Blazey. So, I right this note, confessing my love. You, honestly, are the most prettiest girl I have ever seen, and that's not me being young. You and I have some things in common in the sense that we are both caring people. Okay, I have really nothing else to say but... I love you and give me a chance one day._

_Love,_

_Your secret crush_

Who is my secret crush, and how does he know me?


	3. Chapter 3

It's 7:30 AM and the sun is shining in my eyes. So bright that I had to wake up. I look over and I realized that Silver wasn't by me. My only thought was that he woke up before me and is watching TV right now. So, I get out of bed and walked to the kitchen. There, mom was setting the table for us to eat breakfast. As I sat down at the table, I saw that there was another plate next to mine.

"Good morning, Blazey!" said mom. "Food is on the table!".

Mom came and sat in the seat across from mine. I looked around and back, but, I didn't see Silver anywhere. Weird...

"Mom, where's Silver?" I asked.

"Well, that was one of the things I was going to talk to you about. He left you a letter before he... left the house" mom explained.

"He left? Then who's the extra plate for?"

"That was another thing I was going to talk about. This has been an ongoing thing with your friend, Mephiles. I see him... lurking around the house. Is he alright?".

"Mephiles? I would think so since he was happy to see me yesterday. But, I never knew that he comes around the house".

"It's true. So I went outside and I saw him, standing in front of your window. So I invited him in".

Mephiles? Here? NOW? I like him, don't get me wrong, but he can be very clingy and talkative.. alot. I looked up and I see Mephiles, getting ready to sit in the chair next to me. As he said down, he looked at me, with a concerned look in his eyes. I could tell something was wrong. He then pulled out a note from the mail pile and handed it to me. I opened it and read:

_Dear Blaze,_

_I don't know how to put this in words... how to tell you face to face. So I wrote my thoughts in a note. Please try to understand, okay? So here it goes... Blaze, I have seceded from you. This may be hard to understand, but I had very good reason as to why I did such a thing. You are never around when I have needed you the most. You are always about "work, work, work", and I understand that it's because of your responsibility to your mother's palace, but.... what do you don't understand is that you need to find a balance between work and us. _

_I'm just as hurt writing this as you might be, but I feel that this is the best thing to do. I was always there when you have needed me. I have even canceled certain plans because you needed me. We never spend time with each other because you never make time. BUT... the reason that triggered me to write this was the fact that you were relocating. I might never see you and I don't want to go many miles just so see you and then go back. How would I know you're not seeing anyone behind my back?_

_Also, I felt that I was just a pillow to cry on. As I said, I was always there when you were down and out... but most of the times, you never do that for me..._

_So, I feel that's its best to call it off. If you ever need a *friend*, however, I am here and I wish you a very happy life._

_Sincerely,_

_Silver_

I put the note down on my plate as I widen my eyes. I stated at the wall for a few minutes... shocked. I felt my eyes welling up. I was about to cry any minute. Mephiles then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I turned to him, very teary eyed. He then put his hand on the side of my face and to stoke his thumb across my cheek. The more he done so, the more teary I became. Finaly, when Mephiles extended his arms, I broke down and cried. I got up from my chair and I ran into his arms.

I noticed that as I am crying on his shoulder, I could feel Mephiles licking my tears away. I admit... it felt really good. The next thing I know, he is planting kisses on my cheeks. As he did that, I blushed. But, knowing that he would notice my face being red, I did not look up, but instead, I buried my head in his chest. Before you know it, I stopped crying.

"There, wasn't that better, babe?" Mephiles asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mephiles..."

While we were 'embracing', Mephiles took my legs and lifted me off the floor. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck while my legs were wrapped around his waist. I was very surprised by this gesture... mostly because Silver hasn't done that with me in a long time... and not even mom picks me up anymore. I was glad that Mephiles was the only one who knew that I liked to be picked up.

Was he started to walk forwards, in my view, everything was going backwards. So to keep it a surprise as to where he was taking me, I buried my head in his shoulders. All I heard was a door closing when we stopped. The next thing I knew, Mephiles put me down gently on what feels like a bed. I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I was in my room.

I looked over at Mephiles, who was climbing into bed, and immediately, I had a feeling that he is the one who wrote me that love note from last night. He climbed over and now, he was on top of me... well, he was on all 4s. He then gave the 'slant eye'. I can tell that he was really excited. He then laid left of me, putting one leg on top of me and his hand on my cheek. Mephiles used his other arm to pull me closer to him.

I don't know why, but feeling his body on top of mine made my tummy cramp... and it wasn't a bad cramp.... it actually felt pretty... good. I was trying to maintain my composure... but it was really complicated to do so. And so, I popped the question, at the right time and the right moment.

"Mephiles.... did you write me the love note?" I asked.

"Yes, baby. I did, I did. I love you, Blazey..." Mephiles replied.

"I love you too"

We both closed in together for a tender kiss. As I pressed my lips against Mephiles', I felt him pressing his even harder into mine. The kiss overall felt pretty, amazing. My head was starting to tickle... meaning that it was getting the 'good cramps'. It felt like a peaceful lullaby in my head. Except, the soother was not Mephiles' singing, it was his kissing. We let our hearts melt and pour out as well rolled around, still in a lip-lock.

We broke the kiss, as I now was on the top. We stared into each others eyes and it was almost like and instant connection.

"Mephiles, if I were to call it offical, would you always be there for me?" I asked.

"Yes babe, I'll always be there..." Mephiles replied.

"Then it's official, Mephiles... I'm yours...".

Before you know it, he took my hand and got out of bed and we headed out the window. Mephiles, holding my hand, ran into the woods.

"Where are we going, Mephiles?"

"You'll see...."


	5. Chapter 5

We ran and ran until we arrived that this spot in the forest, where there were many colorful flowers and a big waterfall. There was also a wonderful breeze in the air and the sky was blue.

"I found this place... and I usually come here before going to your place. This is where I can think, without people around to bother me. I made a promise to myself that if I were to ever have a partner, then the first place I'd show them, is here" Mephiles said.

But then, there was a look of sadness in his eyes. He lowered his head down and he let out a tear.

"Maybe if you were older, I could hang with you more, here... with your mother's consent. How would she feel about you dating someone that is 8 years older than you? Better yet, how would she feel about you dating this young?"

I looked up at him and I thought to myself... "does it really matter?". I walked over to him and gave him a big hug..

"Mephiles, does age really matter? I don't think it does, and it shouldn't. I...I...I love you, Mephiles.... and I'd never thought I'd say that... so fast"

He looked at me.... frozen. He then tightened the embrace and let out a tear.

"You're so beautiful..." Mephiles whispered in my ear.

My cheeks began to turn red. No one.... not even Silver, has said that I was.... beautiful. I... didn't think I was.... because of my powers. So, I buried my head in his patch of white soft fur on his chest. In that moment, we rocked back in forth, just taking in the warm breeze that passes us by. I could hear the leaves, flying around and the tree branches crashing against each other.

"I'm so glad that you're mine.." Mephiles whispered.

I lifted my head and looked up at him. I was getting ready to cry, but I was fighting it.

"Mephiles, promise you won't leave me? Promise?" I asked.

"Blazey, no matter where I am, I will never leave your side. Ever. All I ask in return, is that you do the same for me" He said as he is stroking his hand up and down my side.

I was trying to hold back tears, because crying is something I never want to do... alot. Instead, I smile back at Mephiles.

"One more thing, Blazey. For the record, I own you now... that means, you can't have other guys hit on you..." He said seriously.

"Huh? Own me?" I asked very confusedly.

"Yes, baby, I own you. Think of yourself as my property. No other guys can touch you..."

As I buried my head in his chest, I start to think... should I feel secure or afraid? 


	6. Chapter 6

So many thoughts running through my mind at the moment. I'm not sure what to think of Mephiles' statement now. I lifted my head and looked up at him with a teary look.

"Mephiles, I want to go home!" I whined.

"Why, Blazey?" he asked defensively. "Why are you trying to run away from me?"

"I'm not trying to run from you, Mephiles.... I just need time to think to myself..." I pleaded.

"Why can't you think here.... with me?"

"Because I need my space for the moment.. that's all"

Mephiles looked down at me with a stone cold look in his eyes. As I look in to them, I felt afraid. I was shivering in my mind as he continued to stare at me... hard. I could see the anger in his eyes. I see flames, burning in his eyes. He unwrapped his arms around me and began to cup a fist. At this point, my heart was beating even faster as he pumped it down the side of his body. Finally... it came...

PUNCH!!

He sucker punched me... right in my face. I fell to the floor, seeing my blood drip on the green grass. My head was pounding... hard. The middle of my face is releasing bullets of sharp pain into my nerves. I am trying so hard not to cry, because that will show weakness.

I looked up at Mephiles... who is now showing a sad but mad look on his face.

"GO.... Just GO!!! Get out!! GO HOME!!" Mephiles yelled.

I got up and I quickly ran home. When I arrived, my mother was not there so I was glad. But... guess who was...?

"Blaze! What's wrong?" asked Silver.

"It's alright... I'm okay!" I assured him.

"No! You're not okay. You need to see a doctor"

"NO!! Please Silver, not now... I just got punched alright?"

Silver extended his arms out to me and I took the chance to jump in. It was a "half embrace" hence, my hands were covering my face.

"Who did this to you?" Silver whispered. "Don't worry, I won't tell..."

"Mephiles...." I said. "I guess, he didn't want me to leave him, so he got upset..."

"Here, let's go inside and clean up... okay?"

So we both went inside the house and this particular story ends here... 


End file.
